Reality Has Shattered
by Laidy Imogene
Summary: Amanda has been thrown into the anime world of Inuyasha, and all she knows is that she is there for a purpose. Why does the weird girl with those ears have to come with me? Why am I even here? Rating may change...


_Life is death_

_Death is life_

_Love is hate_

_Hate is love_

_Good is evil_

_Evil is good._

_These are the words I have heard once,_

_And they speak true._

_They know of the Way to Heaven._

_I am a young woman, _

_Yet I speak as a wise one. _

_Please, sit down. _

_This tale is going to last for eternity_

_Or as long as I choose,_

_For I create the fate._

-

_Feudal Japan_

_Somewhere near future Tokyo_

_10:06 P_

-

Miko Kagome Higurashi was staring off into space under a large oak tree, dreaming of a good night's sleep and a hot meal. "Oh, I would give _anything_ for ramen right now. It's all your fault Inuyasha! You lost my backpack, you stupid dog!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault! You told me to put it near the stream. Then it fell in, and you told me to go get it. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND IT IF I CAN'T EVEN SMELL IT! I trust my nose, wench." Inuyasha, dog demon extraordinaire, growled at Kagome and started to sulk. The rest of the group, meaning Miroku the monk, Sango the demon-slayer, and Shippou the fox-child sighed and shook their heads. Suddenly, Inuyasha's fluffy ears perked up. "There's someone nearby."

-

_Tokyo, Japan._

_The Kinaki Estate_

_June 30, 2006_

_10:06 PM_

_-_

A young girl named Amanda was sitting in her room, captivated as she watched the new episode of _Inu_y_asha. _She was really excited, because it was the first episode ever since the announcement saying that _Inuyasha _was postponed. Amanda, and her other friends who like the anime, were all incredibly depressed. But as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome scream at each other, she sighed with happiness. _Inuyasha _was one of her favorite animes. As the episode ended, she took a break to go wash her hands, as she had been an eating an orange. Amanda now got up and sighed. Finding the bathroom in her friend's huge mansion was going to be extremely difficult, even if she had a map. Finally located the bathroom a few minutes later and washing her hands, Amanda glanced at herself in the mirror. She had big eyes that never stayed one color, or "dragon eyes". Her hair was long, dark and shiny which fell in full curls down her back, and a curvy figure with porcelain skin. The most interesting about her was her wing-shaped birthmark on her back. Amanda glanced back at the map and furrowed her brow. "This is gonna take a while." She started to walk down a hallway back to her room, when she noticed a strange light coming from around the corner. Her eyes widened. She exclaimed, "What the heck?" Amanda ran through down the hallway, burst through her door and whipped around, trying to find the source of light. She realized that there were actually two sources; one was coming from her computer, and the other, from outside. Warily walking towards the computer screen, she noticed that the light was emitting from the website where she had been watching her show. Suddenly, the website clicked off, and she heard a beeping noise. Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned to go through the door and go outside. However, someone, or something, started to talk to her.

_Amanda…_

_Look at the screen._

"Ohmigod! The computer is talking to me!" Amanda leaped towards her computer, meaning to shut it down. She halted, for on her screen were lines, lines from a prophecy that she had heard once before, most likely from her grandmother.

_The One shall awaken, the One with the power of Flight,_

_She shall embrace the Bright and fight the Night_

_And the Chaos that will ensue._

_She must find her band,_

_The Proud One,_

_The Brave One,_

_The Wise One,_

_The Cunning One,_

_And The Fearless One._

_They will guide her through the battles,_

_And fight._

_And win for all._

**Hello Amanda.**

Someone was talking to her. Amanda shakily sat down and typed,

_-Hello? Who r u? What do u want frm me? And how did u get into my computer? How do u know my name? Nd_

**- Enough. I will answer your questions all in good time. But now, I will tell you my name. My name is Imogene. Now, what would you like to know?**

_- Ok first of all, y r u in my computer?_

**- Oh yes that. Well you see, I usually don't use this type of communication, but you are unable to communicate telepathically with me. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really don't have time for this. I will answer your questions later, all right?**

**- **_Ok fine._

_**- **_**Good. Now, put your hand on the screen.**

**- **_Y?_

_- _**Trust me. Just do it, ok?**

Amanda reluctantly placed her hand on the screen. Bright, blue light waved over her palm, and a deep voice said, "Clear. Welcome, Onema-kuo. Please proceed outside and over to the portal. Thank you and have a nice day."

"Uh… you too?" Amanda stood up and threw on some pants, a jacket, and her boots. She proceeded out the door, into the hallway, down another one, down a flight of stairs, and rushed through the door. The second light that she had seen was coming from the shrine. Amanda raced over in the dark and threw open the doors. She could see that it was actually coming out of the sacred mirror. As she drew closer, she could hear strange, chanting noises coming out of it. Good Amanda said, _Uhm, this is scary. I'm out here, in the dark, and this.. mirror type thing is making noises. What will Miki and Karin say if I'm not there? _Bad Amanda said, _Oh who the hell cares? I'm for adventure man. Let's do dis. _Normal Amanda shook her head and asked, "Ahem, portal thingy? I'm assuming that you can hear me since my computer was talking to me, so... do I just walk through?" The portal stopped chanting and replied, _Yes. I have a question for you too. Do you want Imogene to come get you?_

"Imogene? Funky computer person Imogene? She can come here? Well in that case, hell yeah! I have some questions…."

_ Fine._ Suddenly the chanting came back, and over it the portal could be heard saying, _I summon Imogene Nodeskada! _The so-called Imogene Nodeskada tumbled out of the mirror, and flew to the floor, landing solidly on her rear. "Ow. That hurt."

"You? You're Imogene?" Amanda asked incredulously. Imogene was a tall, skinny girl with huge, pointy ears. Imogene also had black hair tinted with blue. Her hair went all the way down to her feet but it was in two curling pigtails on either side of her head. Oh, and let's not forget her eyes. Her eyes were also blue, but if you looked closely, you could see that there were splotches of black and silver. And sometimes her eyes did look black and silver. Imogene stood up and looked at Amanda. "What? You think I look weird? Look who's talkin'." With that, Imogene grinned. Amanda gasped and took a step back. "You're.. you're a vampire?!"

"Yep. You got a problem with that?"

"Ok, let me get this straight. I have to listen to a strange girl with fangs and pointy ears and follow her through a portal? I don't think so."

"Well, for your information, I think you're the one that looks strange." Imogene walked over and started to tug at Amanda's ears. "Why aren't they pointy? Did something happen?"

"OW! Stop that! Those are my EARS you're tugging!"


End file.
